


The Happiest Day of her Life

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Contemplation of Suicide, F/M, almost suicide, alternative universe, don't read if sensitive to topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: In this story Jacob doesn't die, he and Selmak lives through.Its Sam's wedding day.Can she go through with it?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Happiest Day of her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine and belong to Stargate. No copywrite intended.

Sam stood in front of the mirror.

This was the happiest day of her life.

‘Yes’ she reprimanded herself ‘happiest’.

She swallowed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She felt uncomfortable with her skin this shade of brown, she normally did tan eventually but not before she burned. Pete had suggested going to one of the local suntan sprays. She looked too tanned, despite Pete’s assurances she looked more healthy with the unnatural tan. The wedding package had came with hair and makeup being done professionally.

Its not like she didn’t like her hair longer, she just liked her own hair. Hair extensions made her scalp itch, but ‘more can be done with your hair if it’s longer’ came from his mouth and she found it hard to say no. So long and pinned up! What was the point if she was just going to wear it up. She stood with the veil in her hands.

_I will not wear this thing over my face. I don't care how much embroidery it has on it._

Her own words haunted her, she never wanted a veil, the idea of being “unveiled” by her husband, a symbol of change of ownership from father to husband—it was vile inside her mind. She had never wanted a veil to wear—at least not in the manner she was about to.

She looked up and didn’t recognise her own face, too dark too much makeup too much red lipstick

_And this…dress, or whatever it's called, I mean…I can't move, I can't walk…_

There was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath “Come in.” She called.

She saw him in the mirror first, Completely drop dead gorgeous in his full dress blues. Her heart skipped a beat, something she disguised by turning and looking at him. “Sir.” She said with a small smile.

“Hey.” He said quietly. “I um—”

“You came.” Sam said quietly where there was a pause.

“Yeah about that—” he said heavily.

“No—” she tried.

“I have to go.” He interrupted her gently.

She looked down and nodded trying to hold back the tears “Okay.” She whispered.

“Please don’t cry.” He said taking a step forward, he wanted to wrap her safe in his arms, they even went out for a second before he remembered himself, he took a step back his hands back down by his side “I can’t.”

“Jack—please!” she asked him her eyes pleading for him to stay. “Stay with me.”

He stepped forward this time wrapping her in his arms. “I will _always_ be with you.” He whispered. “Remember me, remember me like this hmm? I will always be there.” he asked her pulling back and looking into her eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered to her.

“I look ridiculous, this dress—” she said looking down at it. The dress was form fitting sequenced across her trunk a sweetheart strapless neckline and a mermaid tail dress which poofed out “This neckline—I mean look my boobs there’s just there for everyone to look at, its silly really, and this poof! I can’t even walk in it, I don’t know why Pete wants me in those heels,” she said waving her hand in the direction of the heels in question “I’m only an inch shorter them him normally, so why the five inch heels, and the hair and the makeup—” she ranted.

“Carter—” he interrupted making her pause and look at him again. “ ** _You_** are _so_ **beautiful**.” He told her “Remember that huh?” he tried lightly, although there was something heavy to his words which she couldn’t put her finger on. “I just—I came to say goodbye.”

She looked at him confused, it wasn’t often he completely shocked her but there was something—happening, something she could figure out. “I’m just getting married, you’ll see me in two weeks.”

His shoulders sagged slightly his eyes met hers, Sam felt her heart drop into her stomach she felt sick an ominous feeling lingered. “Jack—” she whispered.

He stepped forward and took her hands in his and stroked the back of her hands gently. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Sam felt devastated tears sprung from her eyes. “Its been my honour—“he whispered “Goodbye Samantha.” He said making a sharp exit before she could respond.

She stood confused trying to think what it all meant but she didn’t have time to start analyzing it before the door opened again, she swallowed back her racing heart when she saw Pete come in the room “I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” She managed.

“I couldn’t help it, I just wanted a peak.” He told her. “You look beautiful.” He told her.

She smiled vacantly and nodded.

“No I mean it, the tan the dress your hair and makeup.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” She whispered. It was then there was another knock on the door where her father entered the room.

“I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Jacob said.

“You Carter’s like your tradition don’t you?” Pete said with a chuckle which neither Carter appreciated but Sam gave him a pity smile. “Although, you won’t be ‘Carter’ for much longer.” Pete said with a smile, Sam wasn’t sure what made her stomach churn. He nodded before he spoke to Jacob “I’ll see you soon.” He said then turned to Jacob and tried with his best charm “Dad.” Jacob’s eyebrow raised an unimpressed look on his face. “Not yet huh?” Pete half asked before he accepted fate and left the room.

Sam sighed in relief before she sat down in the chair.

“Sammy?” he asked sitting on the sofa beside her he reached over to her hands concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh daddy everything!” she said breathlessly. “Jack has gone!”

Jacob looked at her concerned. “Sammy?” he questioned her as tears started down her face. “You deserve to love—” he told her “and be loved in return.” He held tighter and whispered “with the man your heart chooses.”

Sam shook her head nonsensical.

“Yes Sammy, yes.” He whispered.

“I—” she paused taking a huge deep breath “I—mustn’t.”

“Because the rules stand in the way?” he asked her, to which she looked up shocked.

“H-H-how?!” she exclaimed.

“It was meant to be a secret?” he questioned her “come on Sammy I’m your father not blind.” He told her.

“No, I took a chance—I’m marrying Pete, I made a commitment to him—”

“Sam, does he have the capacity to hurt you?” Jacob asked her.

Sam looked at him shocked “What?!” she exclaimed.

“What I mean is, I think you thought you were holding onto Jack because you couldn’t be with him, so you’d never get hurt.” Jacob observed “But baby girl look at what he did just by leaving your wedding.”

“I can’t do this without him!” Sam answered confused as if it should be obvious.

“I think you can’t marry Pete without Pete, Jack has no place in your marriage other then being your boss.” Jacob answered her logically. “But its not Pete you’re in love with.”

Sam shook her head “If we did anything—” Sam started.

“I know how it turned out marrying your mother, do you think if I could go back and change it I would? Even if I knew I would get hurt in the end?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She said after a moment of confusion, she thought they had this conversation already.

I would go back and love her more, not less, treasure every moment and get heartbroken all over again—” he told her before looking at her meaningfully “knowing I loved her with all of me all over again.”

“Daddy.” She whispered tears now streaming down her face, she sat down next to her father and whispered. “I can’t I’m not allowed.”

He wrapped his arms around her tenderly and whispered. “Then maybe its time you let go of the things in the way of you being happy.”

She cried in her father’s arms for the first time since she was a little girl, her resolve broken. “I love him daddy I can’t help it.” She whispered.

“I know sweetheart.” He tells her. “I know.”

“I love my job, I love my life, I love my career, I love him and I can’t have it all.”

“Yes!” Jacob whispered “Yes you can!”

“Are you actually telling me to screw the regulations?” Sam asked him in disbelief, “Holy Hannah you must hate Pete. Or really love Jack.” Sam said.

Jacob chuckled “You can’t go around telling him that.” He looked at Sam “How about when you’re with him, you’re perfectly happy, perfectly able to be yourself, perfectly natural, perfectly in love.” He said then caught her eye “and perfectly loved.”

“But that’s it—Jack doesn’t love me.”

“Come again?” Jacob almost laughed. “I think Samantha Carter that is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said and that includes calling Mitch Baxter a poopy head in 2nd grade.”

“Mitch Baxter was a poopy head.” Sam objected.

“And Jack O’Neill **is** in love with you.” Jacob said.

Sam stared at her father for a moment bringing the information she had together.

She looked wide eyed and scared at her father. “Oh my God! Daddy help me out of this thing—” she started.

“What?” he asked a little shocked.

“You didn’t take my bike yet did you?” she asked him.

“Well no—” he started.

“Good, once I’m changed I’m going to need my keys.” She said standing in front of the mirror pulling at the false eyelashes. “Please Daddy get the back of this dress off please?” she asked him.

Jacob looked shocked for a moment before he said “You’re really going to do this?” he asked her.

“Yes, and I have to stop Jack.” Sam told him.

“Stop him?” Jacob asked her.

“He didn’t come to say goodbye for today—” she told him pulling off the other eyelash and turning to face her father now the dress was undone at the back. “—he came to say goodbye period.”

* * *

Jack sat on the chair looking out over his garden. The deck was quiet and away from the rest of the world. It would look like any other day, three empty beers (currently on his fourth) it was just enough to take the edge away. Just enough that he didn’t care.

He picked up the gun and considered it pensively. Charlie would be sixteen by now, had he lived. Maybe he’d have a girlfriend, and still a bright future. He wanted to be an astronaut like Sam, they would have gotten along so well! He took a deep sigh turning the revolver round and round. Jack had thought he had finally forgiven himself, for what had happened, just a little bit, that maybe he’d deserved a little piece of heaven in his arms in the form of a lover. One with the brightest blue eyes, and the purest soul he had ever met. She laughed at his jokes, she was incredibly intelligent which turned him on so completely it drove him nuts.

‘But she’ll never be mine.’ He thought self defeated. He necked back the rest of the beer. She had been his grace and now his downfall. He couldn’t sit there and watch her marry someone else, he couldn’t come to work every day knowing she’d be there married to someone else, every day would be a new torture for him. Forget Ba’al and his pain sticks, this would be hell for him.

They would never let either one of them transfer away, they wouldn’t let him retire. So he was taking the only other way out.

He took the safety off the gun and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what to do, he’s planned it when Charlie had died. It was the same gun and everything. The same gun and the same man would kill him as killed his son.

The Irony.

He held it up to his head still shaking.

“Jack—please, stay with me.” Her voice called him.

“Please God, stop.” He whispered, thinking the voice was the one in his head, he jumped a little when a hand came on top of his, his eyes shooting open to see Sam crouching next to him. He dropped the gun in shock into her capable hands. She put the safety on and put the gun on the table next to them.

He looked to her confused as she finally sat on his lap and stroked the spot he had dug the gun into on the side of his temple. “Stay with me.” She repeated.

He looked at her still in complete shock and was confused “You’re married.” He whispered painfully.

Her lip upturned just a little as she took her left hand in his and intertwined their fingers, she could feel him search for the rings on her finger with his but seemed even more confused at the lack of said object.

“No.” She whispered. Tears pooling in her eyes matching his bloodshot ones.

He looked at her again “How’d ya find me?” he asked.

She shrugged “I just knew.” She told him. “I couldn’t do it.” She told him, their eyes meeting again. “My heart—my soul—” she paused to take breath. “I _want_ you.” She finally admitted. “Its all I _want_ ,” she told him “because I love you.” Her hand still on his face she leaned forward “Jack if you want me—” she started but didn’t finished as he had come half way to meet her their lips close together she gasped at the nose to nose contact. “I choose us. I choose you. I want to find a way we can be together.” She said before their lips brushed. They pulled back for a moment and looked at each other, both shocked by the charge they had both felt tingling through them, with such a simple act.

“I think we better go inside.” Sam whispered.

“Oh?” Jack worried.

She smiled then held his face in place, she came in and reached for his lips finally taking them with her own. She felt his arms come around her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel her own wave of desire hit her harder then ever before, Jack pulled her in closer and she felt his tongue asking permission to answer, she willingly complied.

Some time later she pulled back for some air, her heart racing like it had never been allowed to before, she had some pretty wild moment. Bungy jumping, jumping out of helicopters, piloting a plane, fighting in said plane, jumping through a stargate visiting world after world, gun fights and spaceships, alien space race—but this! This was the greatest adrenaline rush ever! It was mixed with eroticism, she felt wanton and salacious but when he opened his eyes and looked into hers all she could think was just how right it felt.

“Bed me.” She whispered to him.

“Yes ma’am.” He said his lips almost forming a smile.

She guided him carefully down the ladder back into earth ground. She took his hand and wrapped it round her waist “I was so scared I wouldn’t make it on time.”

“How did you know?” he asked her.

“You came to say goodbye,” she said tears filling her eyes, “You looked so sad and resolved that it was the end.” She told him as they walked up the few steps to his sliding doors. “You told me I was beautiful.” She added. He looked at her softly “Pete came in after you went and said I looked beautiful, not that I was—” she looked at him her eyes expressive.

“You always _look_ beautiful Samantha.” He said lowly.

She shook her head not able to believe his words.

“Yes, Samantha—” he assured her “my favourite is in the middle of a battle when you’re all battered up, you’re a complete mess from head to toe—you remember that time we were all covered in mud?” he asked and she laughed “so beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

“I just, I knew all of a sudden what you were about to do.” She said cradling his head in her hand. “I’d die without you.” She whispered still terrified it might come true.

He shut the sliding door and stepped into her. “That’s what I couldn’t bear.” He said pulling her closer again and brought their lips together again. He reached round and took the hair tie out she had haphazardly scraped into a ponytail on leaving her wedding. Her hair which was now a little past her shoulders with the extensions in, her hair in soft curls he chuckled before she shook her head in agreement. “You took off your makeup.” He whispered.

“I’m not his doll to dress up.” She told Jack. “I am so glad this tan will fade in a couple of days, I feel ridiculous.” She whispered to him before he kissed away her fear. “Oh.” She blushed sweetly.

He held her around her waist with one arm and the other massaged into her scalp finding her natural hair he played with it before he moved back to her scalp massaging it more as he kissed her passionately. When he moved apart he took her by the hand and did as she requested.

She was finally right. This was the happiest day of her life.


End file.
